$\overline{AC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $25$ units long What is $\csc(\angle BAC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $24$ $7$ $25$
$\csc(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle BAC)}$ How can we find $\sin(\angle BAC)$ SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse Opposite $= \overline{BC} = 7$ Hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 25$ $\sin(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{7}{25}$ $\csc(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle BAC)} = \dfrac{25}{7}$